Riona,Sherlock,John
by The-mstery-is-me
Summary: it's my first fan fiction here,with Sherlock's sister theme! It's based on season three but with some big and little differences.I'm sooo much sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes I'm not a native speaker. sisterlock
1. Chapter 1: The fall

After the fall, around St. Bart's:

John was so upset , confused and felt so much depressed and empty .He wasn't able to see where he was going so he just bumped into somebody: I'm sorry…I just…

He didn't continue, he looked up and saw a young girl with black hair, bright eyes and some cute cheekbones John thought he saw that face before but at that moment right after losing a dear friend he couldn't recognize that face. The girl said: No problem…You look so sad…

John didn't want to talk about Sherlock but her smooth voice and the kindness behind her voice pushed John to talk about what happened 15' ago. When he told the whole story the girl said: I'm so sorry that you lost a friend….well…I just heard about Sherlock Holmes but I never believed those junks about him…I mean what Kitty Riley says.

" Really? You…didn't?" John was amazed.

-Of course! Why should I believe these kind of things. Anyway I see that you don't have any car, I can take you home…It's on 211 Baker street, am I right?

-Oh, I can't accept this…

-Come on! You can't take a taxi in this way!

-Um…Ok I think…But it's 221 baker street not 211!

-Ok…by the way I'm Judy…Judy white…

On the way home:

Judy: So…what are you going to do? After all these things?

-Well…It's quite hard to say…

-I'm sorry I didn't want to …

-It's ok I should face it someday…I have no problem if the day is today…but I really don't know what to do maybe I should leave baker street.

"If you ask me I would say no…'Cause it means that you gave up on the past" Said Judy.

-You mean that I have to stay there and leave with those memories…

-Well…Yes but it depends on you… I can't force you… nobody could…

Judy stopped in front of the 221 B.

"So if you need any help you can call me… I'm leaving London today but anyway I'm still in England…"Said Judy during she was giving her mobile number to John.

John thanked Judy and knocked the door sadly he remembered the first day that Sherlock explained about Mrs. Hudson. "No I should stop thinking of him…" Whispered John.


	2. Chapter 2: 2 years later

Two years later:

It was all I remember from that bloody day. I never see Judy from that day, she's still "out of London" but she always sends me email and asks about me. I never told her but a month after "that day" I changed my apartment. It wasn't easy to fight with past so I gave up but I still see Mrs. Hudson.

Anyway tonight Judy will come back after all these things and I asked her to have dinner at the landmark hotel. Well, I have to say that I am pretty excited. Judy is just like someone I know but I don't know who. It was funny for me that she barely knows Sherlock but she tries to help me about him (actually losing him). She worries about me all the time and asks me about how am I, she reminds me of my pathologist.

Evening at the Landmark hotel:

I was waiting for Judy and I had to fight with the waiter. Ugh…

But after a few minutes she came, she was exactly like she was. She was wearing a purple dress in 1920's theme… well I like it.

"So… Hi! How are you? Is everything fine or…?" She said.

-I think yes… and you? How you doing?

- Tired but good thanks… so you are still fighting?

At last! I had to tell her. "Well…you know it was quite difficult for me to do it… so I changed my flat and…" I thought that she tell me I wasn't strong enough or something.

-Oh… I understand maybe it could be so much easy for a person without heart like me but for a kind one like you… well….

I was confused "No heart"? Something was quite familiar but still I wasn't able to see it crystal-clear. And after that the waiter came:

- Sir, I think you'll find this vintage exceptionally to your has all the qualities of the old, with some of the colour of the new.

- No, sorry, not now, please.

- Like a gaze from a crowd of strangers ... suddenly one is aware of staring into ze face of an old friend.

- No, look, seriously ...

AND THEN…I SAW HIM…AT LAST I SAW SHERLOCK HOLMES…ALIVE…NOT DEAD….

"Interesting thing, a tuxedo. Lends distinction to friends, and anonymity to waiters." He said.

I wanted to transform that silly smile to a cry.

"Why now? Don't you see we are tryin' to eat dinner? "Judy sighted.

Sherlock: Well in short words…NOT DEAD.

And then he turned to Judy: I'm sorry I didn't know…

"You didn't know? I TOLD YOU!"

I slammed my hand down onto the table: YOU…KNEW!

"Well….to be polite, yes I knew"


	3. Chapter 3: Tell the world that I'm back!

"What? You knew! You… I shouted.

-You didn't tell me Riona!

I was going to punch Sherlock but I wanted to know who or what is Riona: Who the hell is Riona?

"I am Riona," Judy whispered, "Riona Holmes…"

-What? You…Sherlock …you got married!

Sherlock laughed : No! She is my sister…

-You the…

I punched him…

My flat:

-So you send your sister to keep eye on me and Mycroft…He knew…

-Er…yes…he knew…look I'm sorry John you just…I didn't want to make you…

-But you did!

-Ugh Ok…I'm sorry…but London is in danger just two of us against the rest of the world…

I have to say that I kicked him out…well and Judy…I mean Riona too…

Riona's story:

I was shouting at Sherlock…Why he doesn't understand that other people got feelings…Holmes family is a big exception but other people…It could hurt their feelings.

-Ok…Ok got it! Now I think I must go and find Lestrade…

-So I'll go to hotel…

-No need…Come with me and after we can go to Baker Street.

We went to an underground car park and I found a man there while he was trying to light a cigarette. I realized that he is D. . "Those things will kill you." Said Sherlock from the darkness. I was giggling but he gave me an angry look. Lestrade saw me first. "I'm sorry but…I don't think...," He stopped talking when he saw Sherlock "Ooh, You bastard"

"It's time to come back. You've been letting things slide, Graham." Said Sherlock. "Um…I think his name is Greg" I said.

"Yeah right Greg…" Sherlock said. I started giggling again. Greg took a long breath and then he hugged Sherlock. After 2 years I was expecting something different (like punching for example!).

-So this is my sister, Riona…

"Nice to meet you" said Greg.

-Well, I think it's time to go back to Baker Street… See you George!

-IT'S GREG!

-Yeah whatever…!

After we explained Mrs. Hudson about Sherlock she finally noticed me: Awww…Sherlock you brought a girl! How cute!

"If it's possible I want her to stay with me" Sherlock said.

"I don't see any problem, she can sleep in John's room or Yours'..."

-Oh! We are not…

-Sorry… but you brought a girl and I thought…

"I'm his sister Mrs. Hudson." I explained.

-Oooh! You've got a sister Sherlock!

-Yup…By the way her name is Riona!


	4. Chapter 4 : News and family

Riona's story:

The day after that Sherlock shows himself to John I thought it's necessary to see John, he was in shock.

I didn't bring Sherlock 'cause I know John is not ready yet, I wasn't even sure if he was ready for me. I found him while he was shaving I couldn't stop giggling because last night Sherlock told him that nobody likes it. "So you are shaving!" I said.

-Yes…

-You are shaving for "him"!

-NO, I'M NOT!

-Ok sorry…so about yesterday, I know it was a shock and everything…but I didn't know that Sherlock was going to tell you like this…I had another er…plans.

-You'd got plans!

-Yes…

-YOU'D GOT PLANS!

-Look I'm sorry it started this way but…won't you come back?

-Don't even think about it… I'm not even sure that I can get back to that life.

-The life you choose two years ago is not what you like.

-But it's "safe" instead.

-So stay "safe".

I left him angrily and went to Baker Street. "What happened? "Sherlock asked while he was practicing a new melody.

-He's not ready yet… maybe at the wedding…

-Wedding? What wedding?

-You don't know the news?

-Don't tell me that he's getting married!

-Nope but your brother does.

-I am sorry? Mycroft is getting married?!

- Well…Yes.

-And who is the unlucky bride?

-Anthea!

-Anthea?! Seems that there are so many things happened in these two years… except that you finished your collage…

-Yup…now if I have "permission" I want to go somewhere.

-Just be careful!

-There is no Moriarty now!

-Just don't be sure… faking death is the easiest thing I ever done.

After two hours I came back and I saw Mycroft and Sherlock are… playing games! I haven't seen this since… well never! When we were little kids they always played with me not each other.

-Would you explain what are you doing?

"He asked me" Said Mycroft. "I-am – bo- red" Said Sherlock.

-I think we are all bored.

"I have many things to work on" Said Mycroft softly. "Oh, of course! About, er…wedding." Said Sherlock.

-Uh… yes, about that…I forgot to tell you…

-It's not that important! But it was funny…a Holmes WITH feelings!

-Don't be smart!

-It takes me back! DON'T BE SMART, I'M THE SMART ONE!

-I "am the smart one!

"Stop it now! Both of you!" I said angrily.

"Oo… my dear Riona! Would you just…" Mrs. Hudson said while she was walking in. "No" I said rudely.

-Ok… Sorry… Anyway I can't believe it. I just can't believe it! Him – sitting in his chair again! Isn't it wonderful Mr. Holmes?

-Ooh! I can barely contain myself!

"Stop that Mycroft!" I said.

-What's wrong with you today?

-Nothing really nothing I just…

I head upstairs but I could hear that my brothers were playing our special game named deduction. I had many things to do I was going to find a blog.


	5. Chapter 5: Bonfire

Sherlock, Riona and their "temporary" assistant, Molly solved some cases without John they were pretty sure that he won't back. At least not that soon. On the Guy Fawkes Day John decided to "visit" Sherlock he wasn't sure he want to be with him again, but Riona comments on his blog made her to go to Baker Street and visit him. John walked towards the front door of 221 and then stood and looked at it, a man bumped into his shoulder and then continued walking without speaking.

"'Scuse you!" John said. The man looked at him but again he walked away. Behind John another man jabbed a needle at John's neck and grub him away.

Few hours later:

"Sherlock! Where the…" Shouted Riona. Sherlock was playing the violin.

-Yeah…What?

-It's about John!

-He won't come back!

-No! I mean… read this!

Riona gave her phone to Sherlock. "What the….? Would you translate this?"

-All I see is this: Save souls now!  
John or James Watson?  
Saint or Sinner?  
James or John?  
The more is less?

-It must be a skip code. You know…

-Yes …yes now just find it out!

-Every third:

Save John Watson, Saint James the less.

-We have to go!

They rushed out to the street and Sherlock stopped a motorcycle. "It has been five years! Are you sure you want to…?" Riona said.

-Yes…and least it won't be like that time!

-I hope so! Anyway it's 10 minutes to get there. Ohhh no!

-What?

Riona showed him a new sms: Getting warmer Mr Holmes. You have about ten minutes.

"Faster!" Riona shouted!

-I can't go faster!

Next sms: 8 minutes and counting…

-Police! Damn it!

He didn't pay attention to the policeman and continued his way.

"Oi, oi! You can't go there!" The Policeman uselessly chased them.

There were more sms on the way:

1. Better hurry  
things are  
hotting up here...

2. Stay of execution.

you've got two

more minutes

When Riona and her brother got there were a bunch of people who came there for a bonfire.

"He doesn't like it, Dad!" She said. "Who?...Stay back" Her father said.

-Guy Fawkes!

"What now?" Said Riona.

-Your phone is ringing.

-It's a text… Oh no! What a shame, Mr Holmes. John is quite a Guy!...He's in the bonfire

She ran to the bonfire and Sherlock fallowed her. Everybody was staring at them.

"What are they doing?" Said the little girl, she was scared.

"Help!" It was a cry. "John! Hang on!" Shouted Riona.

-Rio….Riona?

-Just hang on!

Sherlock hauled him out of there. "Hi, John!" Sherlock said softly.


End file.
